


Affinity

by speakgenerally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakgenerally/pseuds/speakgenerally
Summary: “Are you sure you’re okay?” Stiles asks when Isaac tries to hand him a coffee and pointedly doesn’t give one to anyone else or even have one for himself. It should be obvious, glaringly so, that Isaac has gone out of his way to get something just because. Well, just because Isaac wants his mouth all over Stiles’ pale, and fragile body.





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. This was not even one of the seven I've started writing because I can't finish anything.

It’s getting harder for Isaac to control himself. He doesn’t know why no one has picked up on this yet. Derek and Peter have to know, because even if he’s learned how to hide scents better be knows he has very little control when Stiles is around. It’s worse when Scott and Stiles are together, which is really most of the time, because Scott and Stiles touch like it’s not a big deal. Isaac knows it’s only in a brotherly, and best friend way. But it’s a huge deal because Isaac wants to touch Stiles so bad his body aches with it.

Isaac’s trying to be nicer but it only makes Stiles suspicious.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Stiles asks when Isaac tries to hand him a coffee and pointedly doesn’t give one to anyone else or even have one for himself. It should be obvious, glaringly so, that Isaac has gone out of his way to get something just because. Well, just because Isaac wants his mouth all over Stiles’ pale, and fragile body.

Fuck, his teeth ache.

He can’t say anything since it’s already levels of awkward because Peter is smirking knowingly and Isaac’s pretty sure Derek’s just rolled his eyes at him. Scott looks like a confused puppy, but the confusing part is that it’s directed at Stiles like Stiles should know what’s happening and not that Scott doesn’t have a clue. Plus, there’s a whole lotta fang going on and Isaac thinks that’s detrimental to whatever he’s trying to accomplish here.

“It’s customary to thank someone that’s provided for you, Stiles.” It’s Peter being smarmy and ambiguous, but not too ambiguous because Isaac wants to shudder at the would provided but he holds it, just like he’s still holding the cup out to Stiles.

There’s a half second where Stiles looks suitably chastised, but then he’s giving Isaac a small smile that has his blood pumping way harder than it needs to.

“Thanks, Isaac.” Jesus fuck, does he have to sound so fucking grateful that someone’s done something nice for him? Isaac would do all the nice things and for the first time it has nothing to do with wanting to lick Stiles’ entire body while he whimpers and moans, but like it’s not like Isaac is not gonna want that.

Isaac decides to make a quick exit because when he’s in the same room as Stiles he starts thinking things like Stiles thanking him for other things, sweaty, come covered things and Isaac knows he can’t deal with Peters pointed comments, especially when Stiles is oblivious. 

Isaac runs a lot more now, and works out, and fights with the other betas. It keeps his mind occupied and stops him from leaving dead animals on Stiles doorstep and windowsill. Isaac thinks Stiles would be equally disgusted and impressed, and is it fucked that Isaac likes that, preens in his fantasies of fucking providing? Fantasies with no actual fucking, Isaac would feel more pathetic but he’s not going to kink shame himself, and the orgasms are awesome. Ugh, Peter clearly got into his head. He should have known earlier when he brought Stiles lunch, and a hoodie that may or may not smell like Isaac ran for miles in it, came all over it and pissed on it until it was soaked and then washed it with an organic detergent that doesn’t remove the scent well, at least for wolves. Stiles had liked the scent of lavender and Isaac’s dick got hard when Stiles took a whiff of it and commented that it smelled nice. Isaac pretended Stiles knew all the things he had done to it. 

Scott had looked horrified, and had moved several seats down, but hey at least they weren’t touching. Isaac calls it a win, and if Peter and Derek gave in long-suffering looks well, they were jealous. Jealous that Stiles smelled like him, like he belongs to Isaac. Isaac would be jealous too. And by jealous he means feral, and fucking insane because he’d gut anyone that left their scent on Stiles like that. 

It’s after a pack training session that things take a turn. Peter and Derek finally decide to tell the pack more about there werewolf biology. Isaac wonders why Stiles is there, they usually keep him out of this stuff, and then Scott secretly tells him so Stiles can’t be an asshole and say anything about it to the wolves.

It’s Scott, Stiles, Boyd and Isaac. The girls all went home, which should be a clue, but Isaac’s a little preoccupied with how close Boyd is sitting and Boyd knows and aggressively rolls his eyes, like Isaac is an idiot. He’s not, but like, do their thighs have to touch?

“Okay boys, it’s time to talk about things that no one wants to and then forget it.” It’s Peter who’s grinning and Derek has this put upon frown that makes the rest of the pack smirk.

“I don’t want to know about your sex lives, or lack thereof.” It’s a pointed comment at Isaac and Isaac knows because Derek is an asshole. But it’s Stiles that harrumphs.

“That’s not nice.” Derek smirks at Isaac who glares back.

“In any case, we should talk about mating, we’ve already gone over it with the girls since some instincts can be different for females. Plus, I’m not a woman.” Derek says and Stiles lets out a wolf whistle.

“No, you are not.” It’s one of Stiles flirty comments and Isaac has to calm his breathing and no one moves or speaks for a second and Isaac can smell embarrassment coming off of Stiles because he thinks he did something wrong. 

“I’ve had them speak with a female wolf about how things go or what to look out for. But now it’s your turn.” Derek takes a deep breath, and although he’s gotten a lot better at communicating this seems a little out of his league. 

“I think it’s better if I explain this, Derek.” It’s an insult but at the same time everyone knows that Derek would rather not be talking about this due to his past or the fact that he’s maybe just as awkwardly embarrassed as the rest of them and will take Peter’s insult as long as Derek doesn’t have to speak.

“So, the myths that Stiles has undoubtably read in some werewolf erotica is not entirely untrue. Wolves do tend to mate for life, but it’s also not completely uncommon for them not to. In those cases it’s either a human that they are mated to or changing of packs. Sometimes a mate may be perfect for you but their pack won’t be and vice versa. But for a good portion of wolves if the courting of mates, and packs, and if the human accepts the pack and joins then it’s for life.” Peter waits a second for that to sink in.

“Now,” Peter continues, “sometimes one or both of the parties don’t realize their mates, considering all of you are bitten it’s more than likely you may not realize the things you do or want to do are your mating instincts. These aren’t human standards, remember that.” Peter gives Stiles the eye just to cement his point. “With mates there’s a dominant mate and a submissive or passive mate. The stronger of the pair is normally the more dominate, regardless or age or gender, we are wolves and strength or physical prowess and/or fighting skills mean safety. Obviously a big thing is keeping your pack and your mate safe. Some wolves train harder if they have a mate. To make sure they are able to protect. Feeling the instinct to protect doesn’t necessarily mean it’s your mate. It could be a friend and you can consider them strictly pack and want to keep them safe. Like Scott with Stiles, for example.” Peter smirks to himself and Stiles narrows his eyes. “But there’s other factors. Scent. Scent is a big one, but a partner can smell good and that doesn’t mean they’re your mate. You’ll like their scent so much that you don’t want another wolf to smell it, or you’ll be the opposite and you’ll like your mates’ scent so much you’ll want to smell only of them. Again, even with a long term partner we still have the baser nature of scent marking, but that is a little more thought out, less instinct and more of a want rather than a need. You’ll also wish to provide for this person or be provided for. Sometimes these get really base and it’s instinct and it’s natural. You’ll want to bring food, or comforts, dead animals to court a mate.” Isaac isn’t stupid, he’s really not, but he’s pretty sure they’re only discussing this because Stiles is his mate. Like for real mate. Not just someone he wants to fuck. Isaac looks at Derek, probably showing all his feelings of inadequacy and fear and complete incomprehension at this and Derek shrugs. Isaac knew he liked Stiles a lot but mating is in a whole different world to dating. 

Well, okay then.

“It’s all of these things the protection, the scent and the gifts that can mean nothing, could just mean this partner brings out more wolfish tendencies and you like them or love them. Those people can be your mates, but again it’s more thought out it’s making a partner a mate, not a true mate or a match. Not to say those don’t work, but you’ll know it’s your mate when you can knot.” There’s a silence and Peter doesn’t move a muscle but Isaac knows he’s gleeful for the shock he’s just given most of the pack. But not Isaac, Isaac’s been knotting his hand for the last year, thinking he was a fucking animal.

“Knotting is a thing?” It’s Stiles voice that cuts the awkward silence and Peter grins, fucking grins, teeth white and gleaming and Isaac can’t stomp down on the snarl he gives Peter. Peter puts his fucking teeth away and gives Isaac an apologetic look.

“Is this a thing that normally happens? Like can anyone other than you confirm that mates and knotting are a thing that happens because it seems to me this isn’t necessarily something any of us will have to deal with.” Peter smiles like he has a secret and it’s Isaac’s secret, thank you very much, but Stiles eyes are sharp. He’s thinking. Weighing facts and information and it only takes maybe thirty seconds for Stiles eyes to find Isaacs’ where he’s been looking at Stiles for most of this meeting, silent and watching and wanting like always.

“He isn’t the only one that can confirm this.” Isaac feels the air shift and his skin gets tight, teeth aching but they rarely ever stop. It stops Scott short has him looking between the two.

“The dominate mate also wants to, not harm their mate, but mark with abandon. Bite them especially.” Peter smirks at Isaac again like he can smell the blood in Isaac’s mouth from his fangs. 

“Oh, so was this all a ruse to let me in on the mate secret that Isaac wants to bite and knot me?” Stiles says it with faked bravado but something about the way the words waver and his scent blooms as his cheeks pink has Isaac smile, teeth sharp and obvious and Stiles shivers. It also has Scott and Boyd moving as far as they can from Stiles. 

“Well, everyone should know about this. And leaving it in Isaac’s hands would probably end up in a far more intimate way and you without any prior knowledge, could be a little traumatizing for some. Maybe not you, seeing as true mates have the same affinity for things, so you’d probably definitely like having Isaac catch you and fuck you like some beast in the preserve.” Peter grins again because Stiles arousal shoots up, but he keeps his teeth out of it. 

“I think we should leave.” Isaac says and it’s not a question and Stiles is not stupid, knows what he must smell like in a room full of werewolves. Stiles makes sure not to touch anyone on the way out and Isaac knows his eyes are half lidded because Stiles gets it.

They make it out of the house and Isaac hasn’t attempted to touch Stiles yet, too afraid of that step, that finality. Stiles gives him a cheeky grin.

“Want me to run?” 

Isaac doesn’t care if it’s instinct or not, or some kink he’s had that’s just brought to the forefront because he’s a werewolf now, Isaac howls in chase as Stiles runs, breathing hard, through the underbrush. 

Isaac howls again in victory when Stiles is face down into the ground and Isaac has him pinned. Howls in victory and in challenge that none, whether pack or any other wolf in nearby territories, can mistake. Isaac’s made his claim. Isaac bites the back of Stiles neck, enough to hurt and draw blood, and it has Stiles whimpering. Isaac grins with blood stained teeth.

The same affinity, indeed.


End file.
